And Don't forget the Pie
by Desertfyre
Summary: How excatly did Dean take the fact that Sam forgot the pie? Bonus Wee-chester flashback. A tag 4:2, Are you there God, it’s me Dean


Disclaimer: Don't own Sam, Dean or Bobby. That honor belongs to Eric Kripke.

Notes: Techincally written around Thanksgiving

Summary: A tag to Season 4 Episode 2: Are you there God, it's me Dean Winchester. How exactly did Dean take the fact that Sam forgot the pie? Bonus Wee-chester flashback.

* * *

_Then:_

Bobby calmly placed a stack of books in front of the brothers. Both stared at the pile.

"Get reading", the older hunter ordered leaning back in his chair to settle comfortably.

Sam crunched up his nose and cocked his head in response. Dean finally snapped out of it to point at Sam, his voice dripping in all seriousness. "You are going to get me some pie", he ordered before snatching the first book in the pile and stalking off to the kitchen.

Sam let out a sigh as Bobby looked at him slightly amused.

* * *

_Now:_

Sam hopped into the Impala and took off to the nearest store. He would never understand his brother's obsession with pie. It was nothing but junk anyway. Not that Sam would know that much. By the time Dean finished engorging himself of the pie, there wouldn't be none left for Sam to have a piece anyway, unless he brought himself a slice of course. And even then he didn't know that he'd trust his brother to keep his hands off of his slice. He'd swipe that too. Oh yeah, he take that back, a memory coming to him, he couldn't trust his brother to keep his paws off his slice of pie.

_------------_

_Sam: 15 years old; Dean 19 years old_

_Dean and Sam had finished eating their dinner. Their father managed to get an old abandoned house this time. So the two teens had the run of the place. The TV was going playing some western show. _

_Dean near dived to the counter sink and came back with two slices of apple pie wrapped up having been brought at the store. _

"_And now the feast really begins", he said grinning at his younger brother. _

_Sam rolled his eyes as Dean placed the pie down. He took his and unwrapped the wrapper setting it aside. He took a bite. "It's good", he said. _

"_Of course it is!" Dean cried. He reached over and swiped a mouthful of Sam's pie. _

"_Hey!! What was that for?" Sam cried. _

"_What was what?" Dean asked innocently. _

"_You have your own slice. Hands off mine", Sam growled. _

"_You were eating so slowly, I thought I'd help you", Dean shrugged. Sam tried to get back his mouthful but Dean guarded his pie well. _

_Sam gave up muttering something about stupid older brothers. Dean grinned. Sam turned back to his remaining pie when he heard nature knocking. He paused. _

"_What's wrong?" Dean asked his mouth full of a bite. _

_Sam quickly took a bite before standing up. "Bathroom", he said simply. Dean just nodded and continued eating his pie, savoring every bite. _

_When Sam returned, everything was the same…except for one thing. His pie dish was empty and Dean was still savoring his last few bites. Dean continued to watch TV as if nothing happened. Sam trudged over and plopped down staring at his empty plate. He picked it up and looked at it. _

_Not even a crumb. It was if the pie had never been. _

"_Dean…" he started. He could feel a twitch coming on. _

"_Yeah, Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked not looking from the shoot out on TV. _

"_Where is my pie?" the younger brother asked. _

_Dean looked at his brother and stared at the plate. He looked confused for a moment. "Didn't you eat it?" he asked. _

"_No, Dean", Sam voice was tight; "I only had a bite. I would have had two, if someone hadn't swiped it." _

"_Maybe it walked off", Dean offered coolly. _

_Sam slammed the plate down on the table and stood up, leaning on the table with his hands. His hazel eyes glared at his brother. "Yeah, it did. And you know where? Right into your bottomless pit!!" _

_At this a grin broke out from Dean. "Aww, Sammy you wound me", he sniffed. _

"_Why did you eat my pie?" _

"_You were taking so long." _

"_I was in the bathroom for a few minutes and even so, it's no excuse. You didn't even finish your pie. You ate mine then worked on yours." _

"_But…but Sammy, you don't understand. It called to me. The flaky crust, the dripping apples, it begged for it to be devoured. It begged for the warmth of a mouth wrapped around it. It was growing cold. Sammy, so cold, so lonely. I couldn't ignore its siren call. Oh, Sammy…it was horrible. If you could have seen it, you'd understand…" Dean managed to make himself act out the entire thing, with dramatic gestures, but by the time he got to the last sentence, he started cracking up. _

_Sam growled and turned away. Dean caught his arm and said in between laughs, "Wait, Sammy. You've got to believe me. Don't punish me; punish the pie for being so seductive!" He snorted and fell off his chair in tears of laughter. _

"_This is not a woman we are talking about here. It's just pie, you dork", Sam called as he stalked off. _

"_The pie called…it said please, Dean…please…" said late teen was just cracking up holding his stomach. _

_------------_

Sam smirked at the memory. It was funny now. Not five minutes on the road and the phone rings. Sam worried answered the phone. "Yeah", he greeted.

"Getting my pie, Sammy?" came a familiar voice.

Sam pulled the phone away slightly to let out a small long-suffering pie and counted to ten slightly, before he put the phone to his ear and asked instead, "Shouldn't you be reading up on angels?"

"In order to read all this junk, which bores me, by the way, I need some sugary goodness. And since a woman isn't available…."

"I don't want to hear this Dean", Sam said deadpanned.

Dean continued anyway. Sam could feel his stupid grin. "And since a woman isn't available, Sammy, I need the next best thing: Pie!!! I need something to put me in the mood for all this boring research. This is your field not mine." Dean ended on a near whine.

Sam rolled his eyes. "First off, it's Sam and second I'm just pulling into the store lot now. If you'd wait another short while I'll have your pie."

"Awesome. Don't forget the pie, Sammy", Dean reminded.

"Dude, when have I ever forgot the pie?" Sam asked turning off the phone before his brother could say more. He couldn't believe Dean was harping on him about the pie. Like he'd ever forget. Actually it was kinda nice. He'd forgotten what it was like arguing with his brother about pie of all things. He had missed it over the summer. He let out a small chuckle as he looked up; he cocked his head as he saw Ruby hidden behind the store, peaking out at him. Waiting for him obviously. He supposed he'd better take care of this before he went into the store.

------------

On the way home, Sam was deep in thought about all the recent events. He pulled up into the junkyard to see Bobby scrambling around. "Keep the gas running", he ordered sticking his head into the open window of the Impala.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"We are going to see about a friend of mine, Olivia Lowery. I've been trying to reach her for days about this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls."

"Olivia Lowery is a hunter right?" the younger man asked searching his memory.

Bobby nodded and pulled out of the window as Dean opened the driver door. "Move over", he ordered. "Right", Sam grunted as he moved over to the familiar seat of the passenger's. He reached down to get the grocery bag and handed it to Dean.

Dean took the bag and opened it. "Dude", he said after a moment of rummaging through it looking up at Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam responded looked at his brother.

"Where's the pie?" Dean asked wide eyed like a child.

Sam frowned. "It's in there", he said.

"No, no it isn't", Dean answered indignantly.

Sam snatched the bag from his brother and began sifting through it.

"You forgot the pie. Of all things to forget, you forgot the pie", Dean cried as he put the car in gear and took off after Bobby. "I called you and you still forgot the pie", he muttered darkly.

"Dean, you can't eat pie and while driving anyway", Sam sighed. He had indeed forgot the pie and was currently kicking himself of it.

Dean shook his head. "Okay, one you don't know that. I mastered a lot of things while driving. And two that is no excuse. I called you about the pie. I begged you not to forget one simple thing and it was the pie, man, the pie!!"

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry Dean. I forgot", Sam said feeling bad he had forgotten. Stupid Ruby!! He was so blaming this on her.

Dean glanced at his little brother. "Seriously, though between my phone call and the store did you happen to fall on that noggin of yours?"

"Noggin, Dean?" Sam's mouth twitched.

"Don't change the subject, Sam", Dean warned. Sam pouted as his older brother continued, "Because that would explain the short, very short termed memory."

"Shut up", Sam muttered under his breath.

Dean grinned. "I'm so gonna ride you about this. First time forgetting the pie and more importantly your short term memory. College boy can remember 50 lines of Latin verbatim and other stuff that continues to amaze me every day but can remember a simple thing as pie."

Sam sighed. He thought right. He wouldn't hear the end of this for a long while. "Not my fault you are having pie withdrawal, Dean."

"One, it is your fault 'cause you forgot the pie and two I do not!! There is not such thing." Dean said.

"Too bad, I just made it official."

"You can't do that!"

"I just did, Dean."

"Sam, I do not have such a thing as pie withdrawal."

"Dean, we've been discussing this for the past 10 minutes."

"I'm entitled."

"Dean, I'm sorry. Really I am. I can't believe I forgot and you are right. I shouldn't have. Please let it go." Sam near begged, "I will buy you two apple pies for you to get sick on after this. I promise….."

Dean thought about that for a minute. "Alright fine….but in the meantime I will be on you until you do, so strap in. Trust me, you forgot once, you will not forget twice."

Sam groaned and slid down his seat, if that was possible as tall as he was, as he listened to Dean recount the 101 reasons that he loves pie. Sam vowed then and there never ever under any circumstances, be it life or death, to forget the pie.

Never.

**The End. **


End file.
